


territorial dispute

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Repede meets Rollo.





	territorial dispute

**Author's Note:**

> old silly drabble i wrote ages ago for a request on tumblr
> 
> prompt: [the Adventures of Rollo and Repede]

The sad thing is, introductions actually go pleasantly enough up until Elle holds up Ludger’s cat and introduces it as “Cat Emperor Rollo!”

Yuri blinks. “…Excuse me?”

Ludger scratches the back of his head, shrugging sheepishly, as Elle explains, “Yeah, Rollo rules over _allllll_ the cats, so he’s the Emperor! Show him some respect!”

Elle places her hands on her hips and puffs her chest out proudly, and that lasts all of three seconds before she’s sent skittering backwards from the threat of Repede’s testy growls.

“Easy, Repede.” Yuri scratches the dog behind the ears, but Repede is not appeased. He has hated animal monarchs ever since the oppressive regime of the Little Wolves, and Repede did not singlehandedly (singlepawedly?) destroy that regime only to see a new one come about. So Yuri explains that to the duo, along with translating Repede’s hissed warning that “this so-called emperor better not abuse his power over his subjects.”

“But Rollo is a _good_ cat emperor! He’d never do something like that!” Elle insists, and Rollo meows from beside her in what seems to be agreement. But Repede just growls again, and looks almost ready to go ahead and give chase to the cat right then and there.

_Play innocent all you want, you foul demon-cat! You may have fooled these humans, but I am not so simpleminded!_

…Yeah, okay, Yuri decides with a sigh, he’s not gonna translate that one aloud.


End file.
